


A Demon's Excuses

by GothamLioness1



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Don't repost. I'm the only one allowed to do that., Established Robrae, Found Family, Friendship, Fuck Trigon, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Ignores Thing Change, Or At Least I Tried, Team as Family, Teen Titans as Family, Terra is a Titan, Terra's back, The Robrae is pretty minor tbh, Trigon is a bad father, Trigon made it hard though, Warning: Trigon's horribleness does leak through, and super confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamLioness1/pseuds/GothamLioness1
Summary: One day Raven returns to her room to find an unwelcome surprise: A letter from her father!
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Koriand'r & Garfield Logan & Tara Markov & Raven & Victor Stone, Dick Grayson/Raven, Raven & Teen Titans (DCU), Raven & Trigon (DCU)
Kudos: 11





	A Demon's Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an irl friend. Hope you enjoy!

It all started one normal day for the Titans.

Villains attacking, saving civilians, nearly being killed… you know, the usual.

So when Raven went into her room, she did not expect the surprise that awaited her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" All the other Titans ran in upon hearing her cry.

"Raven! Are you ok?!" Robin said, rushing over to her.

"I'm fine… for now." She told him "But that's not the problem. Well it sort of is…"

"Well then what's the problem?" Beast Boy asked, confused.

"That's the problem." She said, gesturing to an envelope that sat atop her bed, an odd symbol on it's seal.

"The Mark of Scath…" Robin whispered as they stared at it.

"What's the Mark of Scath?" Terra said, as she had been stone when the event with 'Scath' went down

"So… What are we going to do?" Cyborg asked.

"We should burn the horrid letter! Burn it!" Starfire said with her starbolts ready for, well, burning.

"Wait Star!" Robin said, reaching to stop the girl before she destroyed it "If we got it, then Trigon might be back. And I don't think we want to destroy our only piece of information on this."

The Tamaranian lowered her stance "I suppose you are the correct." She said "But the letter should still feel lucky we did not destroy it!" She yelled, continuing to glare at the letter.

"Well… here we go I guess…" Raven said, before noticing some writing at the back of it.

"It says that it's for me… and from my father…" Raven informed the others, quietly.

"From your father?!" Beast Boy exclaimed "Isn't that impossible?! Didn't you like, banish him to another dimension or something?!"

"Who's Raven's father" Terra asked

"I did…" Raven answered Beast Boy "But apparently he's back."

"This is what I was worried about…" Robin said to them "If this letter is from him, then who knows how powerful he got again, or what he's planning on doing this time?"

He stopped upon realizing how terrified his words were making Raven.

"Hey it's going to be okay" He reassured her with a hand on her shoulder. "We defeated him once, we can do it again! Reading the letter is just a step in doing it."

She nodded as she opened it, and began to read it to the others.

Dear Raven,

I know you must be very mad at me, but you must give me a minute to explain my actions.

"Yes, let me explain to you why I have spent thousands of years taking over dimensions and hurting others for the fun." Raven said, sarcastically. The others snickered.

I have always loved you and your mother. I was not just using her to create you or creating you in order to take over Earth.

"You know I recall him saying that he sired you to take over earth." Cyborg pointed out.

"That's disgusting." Terra muttered.

"This is why we should do the destroying of the letter!" Starfire insisted.

"Quiet! Raven's already probably having a hard time with this, she doesn't need you to make it worse!" Robin snapped.

They all stopped sheepishly as she continued.

I loved your mother dearly. What happened was not my fault. She was just a beyotch who left me while pregnant with you, for no reason whatsoever.

"So now it's her fault…" Raven said, bitterness dripping from her voice.

They all silently looked at her, trying to hide their question. However Raven could easily tell that they had them.

"His relationship with my mother was disgusting, and that's all you need to know." She told them, before continuing.

You may think I am power hungry as I take over entire dimensions. That is not true. I take them over them in order to save them from themselves. Many of them are weak, and with me they are strong. I only do it to strengthen them, as they are inferior to me and you.

"That's the most propagadary propaganda I've ever heard." Cyborg commented.

"Wait, your father has conquered entire dimensions?!" Terra exclaimed. The others just continued on with the letter.

You may say I am sadistic to them, that I spend my free time torturing them. But it is not my fault they are so disobedient! They deserve the pain I inflict upon them.

"I've heard stories about your father. About the fact that he tortures children for a small slip up of words." Beast Boy said "Is that true?"

"Most likely." Raven told the changeling solemnly. They all spent a moment in silence before continuing the letter.

Then of course I took over earth. And there were some things you saw me do, that likely seemed bad out of context. So let me explain it.

First of all, You may think that it was selfish of me to break my deal with Slade, and not give him back his flesh. But let me ask you this: Didn't you hate him?

You'd kicked his butt with no thought before. He'd done nothing but hurt your team. He should feel lucky he was even able to go retrieve it on his own. So don't shame me for that.

"That's... a surprisingly fair point…" Robin admitted.

"The fairness of the point does not change the evilness of the letter!" Starfire proclaimed with a huff.

"Of course I have to admit that in comparison to my Father, Slade is rather sympathetic." Raven said.

"Wait...If Slade got his flesh back… is Slade alive again?!" Terra asked, terrified. "I thought I killed him! And how was he even alive enough to get it back?! Did your father like, make him a living skeleton for a while?!"

The others -as they had been doing the entire time- proceeded to ignore the girl's questions.

As for trying to kill your friends, they are nothing but a bad influence on you. They teach you bad morals, like to judge others.

And then there's that boy, his name is Robin, right? He's the worst. The most judgemental of all of them. He spends all his time teaching you bad lessons. Things like disobedience, irresponsibility, pride, and well -as I said before- to judge others.

"I don't remember teaching you any of those things." Robin said with a frown.

"You didn't." Raven told him. "He's just upset that I have positive role models in my life now."

Is he your boyfriend or something? Because the two of you seem to be close, and he always seems to be doing his manipulations on you. Constantly trying to keep you away from my influence.

"Ok, first of all what right does he have to talk about my love life?" Raven asked "Second of all where did he get the brains to figure it out."

"Especially considering we hadn't even actually gotten together last time he saw us." Robin added.

And despite what they may say, I never tried to kill you. Do you remember me ever trying to hurt you or do you just hear that from your so-called 'friends'

"Actually I don't remember any of you ever telling me that he tried to kill me. I just remember it happening."

You don't belong with them. You should leave all those immature 'friends' of yours and join me.

Please Raven, the place you sent me is scary and I can't even return to the places I already conquered. They're probably falling apart without me there. I barely had enough power to give you this letter.

From your loving father,

Trigon

"Loving…" Raven muttered "I think I'm going to vomit…"

"Trigon?!" Terra exclaimed, shocked. She turned to Raven. "Your father's Trigon?! That actually explains a lot…"

Raven was silent, and a glare from Robin shut Terra up.

"Well the good news is that it doesn't sound like he's not returning anytime soon, my love." Robin reassured his girlfriend.

"Does this mean we may now do the destroying of the evil letter?" Starfire asked, hopefully.

"I don't see why not…" Robin told her.

They all jumped out of the way, as Starfire lunged towards the paper, to unfold her wrath upon it.

"You know, Star's such a sweetheart most of the time, that I forget what happens when she's angry." Cyborg commented.

"Yeah." Beast Boy agreed "I know it's just a piece of paper, but I feel kind of bad for it, considering the beating she's giving it."

They all stared for a moment before Raven said "You know, I really wish you'd left some for me."

"My apologies Friend Raven. You deserve the satisfaction of destroying the letter of evil more than me." Starfire said, before attempting to place it all together again.

"It's fine." Raven told her best friend. "It doesn't matter. He's still trapped in another dimension and I'm with my family." She said, holding Robin's hand and smiling at the others "My real family."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and/or Kudos! (preferably both)


End file.
